roblox_villiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Tunnel Bear
'''Tunnel Bear '''is a level 9 boss mob. He and the cave monsters are the most powerful mobs (in terms of damage, as they instantly kill you) in the game. He is one of the 4 bosses in the game, along with King Beetle, Stick Bug, and the Coconut Crab. Tunnel Bear spawns in the White Tunnel. The entrance to the tunnel is inside the Instant Converter near the Pineapple Patch and Stump Field.To enter the White Tunnel, go to the Instant Converter near the Pineapple Patch. You can either jump through the chimney on the top, or you can go in the right end of the converter and then drop down into the chute. (You may need enhanced jumping abilities, for example, Hiking Boots, to jump up to the chimney. Alternatively, you can climb the hill to the yellow cannon and jump down from there.) You'll land in a small entryway with two green walls and two white walls. One of the white walls is semi-transparent. Go through the transparent white wall to find the tunnel. Move quickly deeper into the tunnel, because once you go through the white wall, Tunnel Bear will drop down through the roof very near the entrance. The walls will also get narrower, making it harder to turn back as you go deeper into the tunnel. If Tunnel Bear does not appear and instead you see a countdown timer floating in mid-air, then you have defeated him too recently, and you'll need to wait out the respawn timer. To exit the tunnel, use the teleport pad in the middle of the tunnel. Trivia *Tunnel Bear despawns at the end of the tunnel, which resets his health. *When Tunnel Bear kills you or despawns, he waves goodbye and disappears. However, if Tunnel Bear despawns, he will respawn at the start of the tunnel and keep chasing you. *This bear is the first bear in the game that is hostile to players, the second being Gummy Bear. Shadow Bear doesn't count because the floor kills you, not Shadow Bear. *There is a glitch where Tunnel Bear can spawn on top of the tunnel. If this happens, you can easily defeat him as he can't reach you. However, if the timer runs out before you can defeat him, he may respawn back in the tunnel. ﻿ **The winking bee at the far end of the tunnel is a hint for the code "Wink". **Tunnel Bear uses the Cartoony Animation Pack. **Tunnel Bear's Hitbox is a bit wider than his body, so you don't need to touch him to die (Similar to King Beetle's "aura"). **Tunnel Bear was the second boss added to the game. **Before the Nov. 25, 2018 update, the tunnel was wider, so it was easier to pass Tunnel Bear. **Tunnel Bear, Onett and Gummy Bear were "Naughty this year" (2018), as stated by Bee Bear during the Beesmas Event. **As of the 4/5/19 update, there is now a visible despawn timer below the HP count, which is set for 2 minutes and 30 seconds after Tunnel Bear spawns. This made it much more difficult to defeat the Tunnel Bear, since you are now unable to defeat the boss by circulating the tunnel numerous times, with a low attack rate.